It is common to use clear plastic hinged containers to transport and package fresh and chilled foods, including but not limited to fruit, vegetables and bakery items, for selling to consumers. The containers come in various shapes and sizes and allow the food to be transported with less damage, such as bruising, and provide convenient packaging for consumers who are purchasing the food.
One common type of container includes a base connected to a lid via a hinge. Typically the food items are placed in the base and the lid is hingedly folded over onto the base to secure the food items within the container. Due to safety concerns, the food industry is demanding food containers that incorporate tamper evident and tamper resistant features.
Tamper evident features typically include features which, when the container is tampered with or has been opened, enable the consumer to easily visually recognize the container has been tampered with and not purchase or consume foods from that container. Containers containing tamper evident and resistant features are also important for deterring theft and preventing the loss of food or other product and income for the seller. These features also inspire confidence in consumers in the integrity of the contents located within the container, and confidence in the ability of the seller and/or manufacturer to provide and maintain food products.
Currently, many sellers and/or manufacturers utilize shrink bands with vertical or horizontal perforations to seal the lid to the base of food containers showing that the contents have not been tampered with. These shrink bands can be difficult to remove and when removed create an extra piece of waste that needs to be thrown out. Furthermore, as not all containers utilize shrink bands it is not necessarily possible for a consumer to determine if the container has been tampered with.
Consequently, a container that not only provides visible evidence of the integrity of the contents of the container but also allows the container to be easily opened and reclosed maintaining the freshness of the remaining contents is needed.